X-Men come together #3
by Cooldude2002
Summary: The X-Men come together
1. Default Chapter

X-Men come together #3  
  
Every1 i know im kinda copying the comic book but soon it will be where there r characters you have never met before! And thank you for your good comments they helped me alot!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Proffesor something has gone wrong!!!"said Evan. "What is it asked?" asked Xavier. "some blue lady just burst down the door and started hurting people, Storm is taking care of it but she can't handel it alone, so I have to go help,but please do something!"said Evan. "I will sound the alarm to evacuate the school, but remeber use your hero names in public!"said Xavier.  
  
  
  
"Man where should I go its to far away to the next rest spot, I guess I will stop at that school," said a man. "Wow, what the........ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
said the man. "Who the heck is he," asked Spyke." I don't know but he has claws he can help us fight this thing!"said Storm." What is this thing?" asked the man. I don't know but can you help us fight it?"said Storm. "Sure, Im Logan, lets get to work!  
  
  
A alarm was going off. "Everyone evacuate the building now and go to the emergency room!"called Xavier. "Come on we can beat her!!!" said Logan.Storm used her thunder and it pretty much through the blue lady across the room.All of a sudden she dissapered. "Who was that?" asked Logan. "That was Mystick, she is a member of Magneto's team, very powerful, she has the power to turn into anything and anyone."said Xavier "Umm excuse me sir, but where am I?" said Logan. "Oh Logan you are at the Xaiver Institute, and I am Proffesor Xavier, I have been the one that has been inside head."I thought that I was just imagining that!"said Logan.  
  
  
  
Thanks for letting me be part of your team and school proffesor."said Logan. Your welcome, and I have thought about it and how about Wolverine?"asked Xavier."Wolverine, Ilike it"said Logan. Tomorrow I want you, Ororo,and Evan to look for a girl named Cassie, she has been looking for a school like this, she has some ice powers and she can turn invisble.After you find her you can come back here and train her in the danger room,then Ororo is going to take her shopping so she can feel comfortable.  
  
  
  
The next day the 3 left. Xavier said that she was at a welcome center or something, hold on let me call him. Evan picked up the cell phone and dialed. "Hi Proffesor?"said Evan. "Yes Daniel?"said Xavier. "Um where is Cassie at?"asked Evan. "She is at the Colorado Welcome Center, and she has been told that you are meeting her there."said Xavier. "Ok thanks Proffesor, bye!"said Evan. "Proffesor are you there???,Oh well, probably got disconected.  
  
  
  
"Let go of me, who are you"said Xavier. Hello again old man,we are going to take a nice little trip to the pool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Mystick.  
  
  
  
Too Be Continued 


	2. Chapter3

X-Men come together #3  
  
Every1 i know im kinda copying the comic book but soon it will be where there r characters you have never met before! And thank you for your good comments they helped me alot!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Proffesor something has gone wrong!!!"said Evan. "What is it asked?" asked Xavier. "some blue lady just burst down the door and started hurting people, Storm is taking care of it but she can't handel it alone, so I have to go help,but please do something!"said Evan. "I will sound the alarm to evacuate the school, but remeber use your hero names in public!"said Xavier.  
  
  
  
"Man where should I go its to far away to the next rest spot, I guess I will stop at that school," said a man. "Wow, what the........ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"  
said the man. "Who the heck is he," asked Spyke." I don't know but he has claws he can help us fight this thing!"said Storm." What is this thing?" asked the man. I don't know but can you help us fight it?"said Storm. "Sure, Im Logan, lets get to work!  
  
  
A alarm was going off. "Everyone evacuate the building now and go to the emergency room!"called Xavier. "Come on we can beat her!!!" said Logan.Storm used her thunder and it pretty much through the blue lady across the room.All of a sudden she dissapered. "Who was that?" asked Logan. "That was Mystick, she is a member of Magneto's team, very powerful, she has the power to turn into anything and anyone."said Xavier "Umm excuse me sir, but where am I?" said Logan. "Oh Logan you are at the Xaiver Institute, and I am Proffesor Xavier, I have been the one that has been inside head."I thought that I was just imagining that!"said Logan.  
  
  
  
Thanks for letting me be part of your team and school proffesor."said Logan. Your welcome, and I have thought about it and how about Wolverine?"asked Xavier."Wolverine, Ilike it"said Logan. Tomorrow I want you, Ororo,and Evan to look for a girl named Cassie, she has been looking for a school like this, she has some ice powers and she can turn invisble.After you find her you can come back here and train her in the danger room,then Ororo is going to take her shopping so she can feel comfortable.  
  
  
  
The next day the 3 left. Xavier said that she was at a welcome center or something, hold on let me call him. Evan picked up the cell phone and dialed. "Hi Proffesor?"said Evan. "Yes Daniel?"said Xavier. "Um where is Cassie at?"asked Evan. "She is at the Colorado Welcome Center, and she has been told that you are meeting her there."said Xavier. "Ok thanks Proffesor, bye!"said Evan. "Proffesor are you there???,Oh well, probably got disconected.  
  
  
  
"Let go of me, who are you"said Xavier. Hello again old man,we are going to take a nice little trip to the pool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Mystick.  
  
  
  
Too Be Continued 


End file.
